Unexpected Love
by ArtisticAngel09
Summary: Bulma's life is crumbling around her and who is there to pick up the pieces? Vegeta/Bulma Fanfic
1. Worst night ever

Bulma sat in her office, tinkering away at her newest invention. She loved creating new technology that could later be a great asset to the world, on top of that it made her forget all of her personal trouble she had been having. Her and Yamcha had been together for two years now and yet her relationship was missing something, she couldn't pin point exactly though. On top of that she had a rude and arrogant saiyan prince staying in there extra house behind the gravity room. Vegeta could be such an ass sometimes that it made Bulma's blood boil; he acted as though he was entitled to everything. Oh did he have another thing coming if he thought that was going to fly with her, just the thought of him lately made her skin crawl. The way he stomped around all the time and when he got mad how it would make his big bulging muscles flex. Wait why was she thinking of Vegeta in that way, of all people why did she suddenly have those thoughts of him?

Bulma stood up from her desk and shook her head hoping it would toss the thought of Vegeta out for good. She walked out of the lab and into her house to get another cup of coffee, she was on her fourth and it was only 10 in the morning. As she watched the dark liquid poor into her mug she heard the loud sound of boots hitting the tile. At that moment Vegeta walked in wearing nothing but a pair of spandex pants with a towel hanging off his shoulders. "He must have just got done training" Bulma thought to herself as she picked up her mug and tried to escape out the back door to avoid any communication with Vegeta today.

"Well someone is uptight today; what too good to say hello?" Vegeta said with sarcasm in his voice.

Bulma turned on her new designer heals and glared at him with daggers.

"Look I'm busy; I don't have time to entertain the _prince_ today." Bulma said with venom on her lips.

Vegeta looked at her with a somewhat stunned expression, grabbed water from the fridge and started to walk away after murmuring "stupid human" under his breath. Bulma ignored his comment and walked back to the lab, she did have better things to do than put up with his shit.

Minutes turned into hours and by the time Bulma picked her head up from what she was working on to look at the clock it was already 7:30 at night.

"Shit, I'm going to be late." Bulma screamed while jumping out of her chair and running into her house.

She was so into what she was working on that she had forgotten that she had a dinner date with Yamcha. She was hoping that maybe some alone time would help fix whatever problems they were having. After taking her quickest shower yet and finding an acceptable outfit to wear she applied her makeup and made sure her hair looked perfect. Once she was ready to go, she walked down the stairs and the door bell rang. "Right on time" Bulma thought as she walked briskly to the door and then opened it to reveal Yamcha standing there; wearing a nice pair of men's dress pants and a black button up shirt. Yamcha's eyes met Bulma's and then suddenly they traveled all the way down her body before coming right back up to meet her eyes once more.

"Wow, you look amazing!" Yamcha exclaimed, catching Bulma in a tight embrace and then planting a big kiss on her lips.

After he pulled away Bulma got her footing back and smiled.

"Thank you, it's just something I threw together." She said, hoping he wouldn't notice that she had almost forgotten their date.

After making sure Bulma had what she needed for the night, her and Yamcha walked out to his red sports car and pulled out of the driveway. It was such a beautiful night; Bulma hoped everything was going to go well. She also wondered where they were going since Yamcha had not disclosed that with her yet and even after knowing she hated surprises.

"Yamcha, were we going?" She asked looking at him in curiosity.

"Just wait babe, you'll love it." He said grinning at her.

Bulma rolled her eyes and looked out her window, why was she feeling so down? She was supposed to feel happy; she was with the man she loved. For some reason though, she felt as if something was wrong. Maybe she was just in a funk and needed something to pull her out, or maybe she was over exaggerating like she did about every aspect of her life. Bulma was then pulled away from her train of thought to the feeling of the car coming to a complete stop in front of a valet service.

"Okay, we're here." Yamcha said opening her car door.

Bulma stepped out and looked at the sign, she smiled. It was the new Italian restaurant called _Amore_ that had just opened about a week ago. She had heard it was extremely hard to get a table, she wondered how Yamcha did it. She then turned around to face him with a childlike smile on her face.

"This is amazing, how did you get a table?" Bulma said as they walked hand in hand into the restaurant.

"Well I can't reveal all my secrets to you just yet." Yamcha said while smirking.

Bulma didn't really have to know she was just happy to be here, tonight was definitely going to be a good night. After they were seated, Bulma looked at the menu, so many options to choose from. First she needed a glass of wine; it was time for her to change from being a business woman to being a fun and outgoing girlfriend.

The waiter than walked to their table and asked Bulma what she wanted, she ordered the house white and then Eggplant Parmesan. After Yamcha said his order the waiter left and in minutes came back with their drinks. Happy with the service so far, Bulma took a sip and then looked at Yamcha. Why would she have any doubts about this man? Obviously he was perfect in every way, from the looks all the way to his sincerity.

"What are you looking at?"Yamcha said chuckling as he looked at Bulma.

"Oh nothing, just that I think I'm a pretty lucky girl." Bulma said smiling and taking another sip of her wine.

Yamcha smiled and then took a sip of his beer he had ordered. After they had eaten dinner, the waiter asked if they wanted desert. Bulma had refused but Yamcha ordered a cheesecake, of course he wanted desert one thing that man could do was eat. After the waiter left Yamcha excused himself to the restroom and Bulma sat there looking into her wine glass. Something just didn't feel right, she didn't know why. The night had been going great, Bulma shook her head trying to keep focused in the present and not dwell on things. A few minutes went by and Yamcha's cell phone rang, Bulma didn't ever answer his phone but the name said "Sam" so she decided to pick it up.

"Hello?" Bulma said.

"Hi, is Yamcha there?" A woman said.

"Umm he is in the restroom right now, can I take a message?" Bulma asked.

"Ya can you tell him his girlfriend called, he was supposed to pick me up for dinner a half hour ago." The woman then said and hung up.

Bulma's face turned pale and her hands began to shake. Why was that woman saying she was Yamcha's girlfriend, Bulma was his girlfriend. Anger than overtook her body. The waiter had come with the cheesecake before Yamcha had gotten back and Bulma had the perfect idea for the two timing cheat. She didn't even want his explanation; she had no time in her life for people that didn't make her a priority.

Yamcha sat down at the table and Bulma tried to hold back the anger and tears that were building up inside her.

"Hey baby." Yamcha said smiling at her.

"Oh hi, your desert came when you were gone." Bulma said.

Bulma then picked up the plate of cheesecake, walked over to Yamcha and shoved it right in his face.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!" Yamcha yelled as he began to wipe the cheesecake off his face.

"Oh I'm sorry, did that upset you?" Bulma said with a devious smirk on her face.

She then grabbed her purse and stood in front of him.

"I got a call from "Sam" she said you were supposed to pick her up a half hour ago. Better go get her before you lose another girlfriend you two timing piece of shit." Bulma shouted at him before turning around and walking out the door.

The cold night air hit her like a ton of bricks, she than cussed under her breath and felt stupid for everything. She needed to get a ride home, but her parents were out of town and unfortunately there was only one person she could think of.


	2. Unexpected Hero

Bulma stood outside, her hands shaking as she reached inside her purse and pulled out her cell phone. She felt so alone now and unfortunately she had to call someone for help. She was very independent and didn't like relying on anyone, but in this instance she needed help desperately. There was no way, after the scene she had just caused, that she was going to ride anywhere with Yamcha.

"That two timing low life." Bulma whispered with shaking lips as she began to scroll through her contacts list.

Scrolling down the list, she stopped at contact named "House #2"; maybe it wouldn't be a big deal to call him. What was she thinking of course it would be a problem, that prince didn't do anything for anyone unless it benefitted him in some way. Bulma was at a loss, maybe she could call Chichi. No, that wouldn't work because she always turned down any offer because Goku was finally back.

Bulma started walking away from the restaurant, down the sidewalk towards the direction of her house. She would rather walk home than ask that ass of a saiyan for anything. Tears started streaming down her face as she continued walking down the dark street. After walking what seemed to be hours she came across a bar, she sighed and walked in.

"This is just what I need." She said as she sat at a barstool.

The bartender walked over to her as he was cleaning a shot glass.

"What can I get ya?" He said putting the glass away.

"I'll have a martini, shaken not stirred..with three olives please…oh and I need a shot of Patron as well." Bulma said as she rested her cheek on her knuckles.

"Oh I see, one of those nights." The bartender replied as he walked down the bar to make her drinks.

Bulma didn't know why she was drinking away her sorrows, she was a respected woman in the community. Someone was bound to walk in on her drowning her liver in booze and report it to some tabloid, but she wasn't in the mood tonight to even care. The bartender returned with the drinks she had ordered and placed them in front of her. First she downed the patron and then moved onto her Martini ,which she paced. Things would have been a lot different if Yamcha's phone had never rung, why did it have to end like this? Bulma was still in shock, she couldn't believe that this would ever happen to her. Then she began to wonder if she had done something wrong in the relationship for him to want another woman.

An hour flew by and Bulma had already had two more martinis and 3 more shots of patron, needless to say she was wasted. She began to stumble as she then collided into a man's chest. Looking up, she looked up to see a wannabe tough guy. She could see them a mile away, since she lived with the real deal. He wore a torn up shirt with tight jeans and a bandana across his forehead. His ears were also pierced at the top, as well as his lip. He looked to be about Bulma's age, her examination of him was then interrupted as she felt his hand grab her ass.

"Hey baby, why is a pretty girl like you all alone?" He said while giving her a smirk.

She was so not in the mood for this, especially anything from a man.

"Oh I'm not alone, I have a ride waiting for me outside. So if you'll excuse me." She said as she lied and tried to sneak past him.

He then grabbed her arm tightly and swung her around to look at him.

"There isn't anyone for you out there, I have been watching you since you came here tonight. I know for a fact by the way you were drinking that you got dumped." He then pulled her closer to him.

That was it, he could grab her ass and try to be macho but saying that _she_ was dumped, well that put her over the edge.

"Excuse me, you insensitive excuse for a man. Don't assume anything from which you know nothing." She said with glaring eyes.

This made him even more interested in her as she then became even closer to the man, of which she then smelt a strong smell of alcohol on his breath.

"I like feisty woman, you trying to turn me on?" He chuckled.

She had become, at that point, so disgusted.

"You have some nerve." She said, trying to pull away from his iron like grip.

She couldn't seem to get free, this was not her night at all. Then suddenly she heard a very familiar voice and for some reason it made her smile.

"Hey, I think the lady doesn't want to go with you." Vegeta said as he stood behind Bulma.

Out of all people to see her like this, why was it him?

"Who asked you, ya old man." He said getting into Vegeta's face.

"Mistake number two." Vegeta said as he, with ease, knocked the guy out with one punch to the face.

As the guy fell to the floor, Bulma felt Vegeta grab her arm and drag her out of the bar.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" She screamed at him while swaying a little from the booze.

He held her straight and then threw her over his shoulder, as she then began hitting his back with her fists.

"Put me down you stupid ape, I'm a lady not a sack of potatoes." Bulma said with an irritated voice.

"Well you sure as hell weren't acting like a lady tonight, I'm just going to take you home so you can sober up. You look ridiculous." Vegeta said, walking down the street.

Than in an instant the ground became further away from her face and she was then in the air, this was not fair. Vegeta flew through the sky as Bulma covered her face with her hands.

"Finally got you to stop hitting me." Vegeta snickered.

"Shutup!" She said, afraid to look down.

Bulma then felt Vegeta lower himself back down to the ground and when she opened her eyes she was home. Why was he helping her? He put her down on the ground and started to walk away.

"What do you want from me?" Bulma said expecting him to tell her, since there was no way he did this just to help.

"Just got to bed woman." Vegeta said, walking behind the gravity room.

Bulma shook her head and walked inside, first thing she was doing was taking a shower. She had to wash away her memory of tonight since drinking obviously made it worse.

**Vegeta's POV**

Vegeta stopped and watched Bulma walk inside the house, he shook his head. Why did he care what happened to that woman? This was not like him at all, helping people is not something the _Prince of all Saiyans _would even consider. Yet he couldn't stop himself from thinking about her, as he continued to walk to his little house the thought of her made him smile. What was she doing to him?


	3. Confession

**Ok, so I know I had just posted chapters 1 and 2; but I had a really good idea come to mind and didn't want to loose it so I decided to post ch.3. Hope you like it, thank you all for the reviews as well. **

* * *

Bulma woke up the next morning with the worst hangover of her life, she rolled over on the other side of her bed and looked at the wall. Last night was all a blur, unfortunetly she did remember Vegeta saving her from a drunken asshole. She still didn't understand why he even helped her, she thought he would have loved watching her get hassled by another man. Since Vegeta was a saiyan and did not care for the trivial matters of humans, well at least that was what he had said a while back. There was one instance that she kept rethinking, what did he mean when he said "Mistake number 2?" What was mistake one? Bulma rolled onto her back, shook her head and decided to finally get out of bed.

Walking down the stairs, she noticed it was quiet. Vegeta was either training or trying to avoid any and all contact, probably from embarrassment for last night. Even though Bulma was upset that she was saved, in the same sense she couldn't help but smile and blush. What were these new feelings developing inside her?

"Snap it together Bulma, your just looking for a rebound…no need to get him involved in your heartache." She said to herself before turning the coffee pot on.

The smell of coffee made her feel so much better, she had also remembered that she had a prototype that was due at tomorrow's Capsule Corp meeting. After pouring coffee into her mug, she went upstairs to put on a black pair of gym pants and a ragidy old shirt. She was going into the lab, no need to dress up; hell she could probably dress like this for the rest of her life since she felt it was over. As she then walked into the lab, she sat down at her desk and started her computer. Taking a sip, she then looked at the blueprints to see what was needed. It was only a small prototype so it would only take her about half the day to finish if she started now. Bulma then grabbed her cell phone out of her pocket and turned it on. When the phone turned completely on, it started beeping and ringing like crazy. She looked at her notifications and saw that there were 7 voicemails in total. 5 were from Yamcha and 2 were from Chichi. After listening to all but one she had decided that Yamcha was an even bigger idiot if he thought she would ever take him back.

He had some nerve even calling her in the first place, she had said what needed to be said and wanted to leave it at that. Bulma was not going to call him back, he didn't even deserve the time it would take her to dial his phone number. She then deleted every message from him and even went as far as deleting his number, she had no need for it anymore. Then she listened to Chichi's message and started to giggle. From the sound if it Chichi was going off on Goku while still on the phone, something about him wanting to train. She needed that laugh more than anything, even if the reason was only a mistake.

Bulma went back into focus and started to work on her prototype, when all of a sudden Vegeta stormed in.

"Women, I need stronger targets for the gravity room." He said while leaning over her while she was working.

"Vegeta, I'm busy if you can't tell already. I don't have time to be making you something that won't even last 5 minutes." She huffed, hoping that would get him off her back.

"I don't care, all the other ones are in pieces and I need to train, Kakarot seems to be making greater progress than I am." He said and leaned against the wall.

Bulma stood up from her desk and walked over to him.

"Look Prince, I don't have time for your shit today. First I don't feel good and second I need to get something done for my meeting tomorrow. So run along now and go blow up a tree or something." She said while turning her back on him.

Vegeta just stood there for a minute and then spoke.

"Look, you owe me." He said with a smirk.

Bulma turned around so fast that she almost lost her balance. She knew sooner or later he was going to do this. Her face turned red with anger and she waited a minute before speaking.

"Fine, I will only make one and then after that I won't owe you anymore and you can leave me alone." She said while sighing.

Vegeta smiled and sat on a chair that was against the wall.

"Uhh, what are you doing?" Bulma said while looking at Vegeta confused.

"Well I want to make sure that you're actually going to do it, so I'm going to stay here until you're done." Vegeta said.

Bulma took a deep breath and ignored the comment he had made, of course she was going to get it done. Bulma looked up the blue prints for the target on her computer and modified them to withstand up to a higher number of power. Then she got the necessary parts and began to construct it. Vegeta looked at her with interest, it was about time someone new how much work was put into making one of these things. Although she didn't mind him being there, for some reason even she didn't have the answer to yet. Bulma continued to work until she remembered what she was thinking about this morning and then turned to look at Vegeta.

"Hey, about last night, thank you." She said while looking back at her robot.

"Ya, no problem" Vegeta said while he continued to watch her work.

"Also, umm what did you mean when you told the guy he made two mistakes, what was the first one?" She then stopped working to listen for an answer.

Vegeta stood up and paced for a while, acting like he had to find the words to what he was going to say. Was it that hard of a question? He then stopped right in front of Bulma and looked at her, his faced had turned a light shade of red and he looked very nervous all of a sudden.

"look, I don't know how to say what I want to say, Im a saiyan we don't think of these things…but the reason I said that was because…well because..shit I can't do this." Vegeta said while he looked up at the ceiling and scratched his head.

Bulma was now very interested and suddenly for a moment he even looked cute, standing there nervous and everything. It was a side she had not ever seen of him before.

"Vegeta, I'm sure it's not a big deal, you can tell me." Bulma said while waiting for him to finish his answer.

Vegeta sighed and then looked back down at her.

"Look the first mistake that idiotic man made was touching you, laying his filthy hands on you and even thinking about you. See I have these feelings for you that I can't explain to myself half the time, let alone explaining them right now." Vegeta then looked back up at the ceiling, his face became redder.

Bulma was in shock, the mighty prince had just confessed his feelings to her, a mere human woman. For some reason she liked hearing those words, was he what was missing in her life that she tried so desperately to find in Yamcha?

"I uhh, I don't know what to say." Bulma said as she looked at him in shock.

Vegeta looked down at the floor, almost in defeat and turned around to start walking away.

"I'll leave you al…" Vegeta was stopped mid sentence by Bulma.

Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm, feeling the thick muscle in her hand made her feel something inside her, something she hadn't felt with Yamcha in a long time. Vegeta turned around from the feeling it gave him and looked at her.

"Look Vegeta, I don't know what this is but I…ah hell." Bulma said as she got closer to his face and kissed him.

The feeling shot a warm sensation all throughout her body, she pressed harder as her body was inches from his. She could feel his rock hard chest against the palm of her hand. With this kiss, she had forgotten about all the heartache she was feeling, all she wanted was to feel more of him.


End file.
